Naruto Uzumaki : The New Legend
by Red Raccon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang diabaikan oleh Kaa-sannya sendiri dan tidak dianggap oleh peduduk desa ingin menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya." Aku akan jadi Hokage terhebat-dattebayo"\ "kau belahan jiwaku.. Takkan ku biarkan kau bersedih" \bagaimankah kisahnya ? Strong!Naru and Jenius!Naru. NARUFEMSASU! :)
1. New Friend

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Adventure dan Romance **

**Summary: **_**Uzumaki Naruto yang diabaikan oleh Kaa-sannya sendiri dan tidak dianggap oleh peduduk desa ingin menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya." Aku akan jadi Hokage terhebat-dattebayo"\ "kau belahan jiwaku.. Takkan ku biarkan kau bersedih" \bagaimankah kisahnya ? Strong!Naru and Jenius!Naru**_

**Warning : banyak typo.. bahasa gak EYD, yang terpenting fanfic ini NARUFEMSASU! FEM!KYUU**

**NOT LIKE DON'T READ !**

_**Italic **_**= Flashback**

"…." = bicara normal

'_Italic_' = dalam hati

"…" ucapan Bijuu

**~okey let's enjoy the story~**

**Capter 1~**

**NARUTO P.O.V**

Hai nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, aku adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze si Yellow Flash Konoha dan Kushina Namikaze (dulunya Uzumaki) si Red Habanero. Aku memiliki saudara kembar Naruko Namikaze. Ha ..kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak memaikai marga Namikaze? Karena Kaa-san tidak menganggapku anaknya. Tou-san? Tou-san, dia telah tiada 5 tahun yang lalu. Kata Kaa-san aku hanya anak pembawa sial dan membuat Tou-san mati. Apalagi aku dibenci oleh para penduduk desa dan aku tak tau sebabnya. Tapi 1 Tahun yang lalu aku tau kenapa mereka membenciku.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

**~Flashback On~**

"_Hah… hah.. hah…" terlihat bocah umur 4tahun sedang berlari menghindari kejaran penduduk desa. :"MONSTER… KU BUNUH KAU" " BERHENTI KAU … DEMON TERKUTUK" teriak warga yang mengejar naruto. Naruto terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran penduduk desa. Setelah lama berlari, naruto menemukan sebuah gang didepannya. Naruto masuk ke gang tersebut tetapi gang yang dimasukinya buntu. Naruto terpojok. _

" _Haha… akhirnya kau berhenti juga MONSTER" "Apa salah ku pada kalian..?" teriak Naruto ketakutan. "Salahmu.. salahmu adalah karena kamu terlahir sebagai MONSTER" __**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**__*****__, semburan bola api yang dikeluarkan seorang chunnin, tepat mengarah dan mengenai tubuh Naruto. Kemudian, naruto pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang didapatnya dari jurus ninja tersebut._

_**Naruto P.O.V Start**_

_Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali? Apakah aku sudah mati ? _

" _**HAI.. BOCAH AKHIRNYA KAU KEMARI JUGA "**_

_Hah siapa itu? Suara nya menakutkan. Apa itu suara Shinigami? Aku takuttt… _

"_**BOCAH IKUTI SUARAKU MAKA KAU TAU KAU ADA DIMANA !"**__ ucapan suara tersebut di patuhi olehku. Aku terus berjalan hingga sampailah aku di sebuah jeruji besi yang besar dimana ditengahnya terdapat kertas segel._ _**"HOHO KAU SAMPAI JUGA BOCAH" **__"siapa kau? Dimana ini?" Tanyaku kebingungan. __**"AKU..? AKU **__**KYŪBI NO YŌKO**__** DAN KAU ADA DI ALAM BAWAH SADARMU"**__ "hahaha,,,/…." Tawaku menggema. __**"KAU TAK TAKUT PADAKU BOCAH?"**__ Tanya kyuubi kebingungan tentang sikapku yang tidak takut pada-nya. "untuk apa aku takut padamu. Bukannya kau dikurung di dalam tubuhku? Selain itu penduduk terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku pahlawan Konoha. Kalau bukan karena aku lahir pada hari penyeranganmu, bukannya Konoha tidak akan berdiri sekokoh sekarang ..?" jelasku padanya. "terus kyuubi-san untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" __**"AKU MEMANGGILMU KARENA AKU INGIN MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU" **__ucap kyuubi dengan suara evilnya tetapi sarat akan penyesalan. "untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku Kyuubi-san?" ucapku. Aku kaget dan bingung kenapa dia minta maaf padaku._

_***BOOF***__ terlihat asap tebal dibalik jeruji besi tempat Kyuubi berada. Setelah asap menipis terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah, bermata ruby merah dengan pupil vertical yang memakai kimono merah. "hah ka-uu Ky-uu-bi?" tanyaku dengan terbata. __**"ya aku kyuubi. Ini adalah wujudku dalam bentuk manusia dan rubah ekor Sembilan adalah wujudku dalam bentuk Bijuu"**__ terang kyuubi."tapi untuk apa kau minta maaf kyuubi-san?" Tanya ku setelah sembuh? dari keterkejutanku. __**"aku minta maaf karenaku kau diabaikan oleh penduduk desan dan kaa-sanmu. Juga aku yang membuatmu tak mengenal ayahmu.." **__" tak apa kyuubi-san, aku tak menyalahkanmu karena kata hokage jiji (Naruto nguping pembicaraan Hiruzen Dengan Iruka tentang kyuubi yang dikendalikan) kau hanya dikendalikan oleh seseorang, selain itu kau harus menjadi temanku oke-ttebayo."__**" Baiklah aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu dan jangan panggil aku kyuubi karna namaku adalah Kurama".**__ "Horee.. hm Kurama-san bolehkah aku memanggil mu nee-san?" Tanyaku. __**"Ya, kau boleh memanggilku nee-san dan untuk meresmikan ikatan pertamamu maka kita akan melakukan tos" **__"tos? Seperti apa ?" __**"begini" **__Ku-nee mengulurkan tangannya yang telapak tangannya telah mengepal dan diikuti olehku. Akhirnya kami beradu tos yang menandakan aku mempunya satu ikatan berharga bersama Ku-nee. __**"sekarang aku akan bertanya apa cita-citamu?"**__ "cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage terkuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi" ucapku lantang yang membuat Ku-nee tersenyum. __**"aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu ninja yang berguna untuk meraih cita-citamu! Besok kau akan kuajar bagian dasar terlebih dahulu. Jadi sekarang beristirahatlah" **__ucapan Ku-nee membuatku sangat senang. "arigatou ne Ku-nee, eng.. tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini..?" terangku. __**"dasar baka pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasilah"**__ kuikuti kata nee-san. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan yang terlihat dinding putih dan bau obat menyeruak indra penciumanku. Aku tau aku sedang ada di Rumah Sakit. "oh kau sudah bangun Naruto." Kulihat jiji sedang berjalan kearahku. "kau sudah boleh pulang tapi akan dilakukan pemerisaan sekarang jadi beristirahatlah sejenak." "ha'k wakatta. Arigatou ne Jiji"._

**~Flashback Off~**

**~Kitsune N.S~**

Kini aku berada di Toko Ichiraku. Ya, tempat yang menerima kehadiranku hanya toko Ichiraku dimana Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame-nee bekerja. "Jii-san aku pesan 3 mangkok ramen Jumbo dengan _naruto_* extra" ucapku saat melihat Teuchi-jiisan menghampiriku. "oh kau Naruto, baiklah aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Teuchi pun ke belakang untuk membuatkan ramen pesanan dariku. "ini Naruto pesananya.. " ucap Ayame. "lho mana Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-nee?" tanyaku kebingungan. "oh Tou-san sedang beristirahat Naru," "oh baiklah.". Selang beberapa detik aku sudah menghabiskan ramen yang ku pesan. "Ayame-nee, ini uangnya. Aku pulang dulu.".

Saat ini aku sedang menyusuri jalan menuju apartemenku. Ya.. apartemen karena aku sudah tidak boleh tinggal di mansion Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kaa-san tidak menganggap ku anaknya. Anaknya hanya Ruko-nee. Aku sangat terpukul saat Kaa-san mengatakannya dan juga aku hanya dianggap pembawa sial dan penyebab kematian Tou-san. Tapi aku tidak benci pada mereka. Karena Kaa-san tetap orang yang melahirkanku dengan taruhan nyawa. Aku juga tidak membenci Ruko-nee karena dia tetap saudara kembar yang paling ku sayangi. Saat melewati danau dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat seorang gadis kira-kira sebaya denganku sedang duduk memandangi langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

**~Sasuke P.O.V~**

'_huh.. aniki aku akan membunuhmu karena telah membunuh Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan clan Uchiha. Aku akan membalaskan dendam ku padamu. Tunggu saja aniki'_ batinku '_tapi kenapa kau melakukannya aniki. Apa kau tak sayang padaku dan kedua orang tua kita_' batinku sendu, mengingat pembantaian clan Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu. '_aku harus kuat. Ya.. aku harus mencari kekuatan untuk mengalahkan aniki dan membunuhnya. Aniki aku membencimu'_ ya aku bertekat akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membunuh aniki.

**~Kitsune N.S~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Hai" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengacuhkannya karena masih terlarut pada lamunannya untuk menambah kekuatan dan membunuh anikinya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tepat pada manik Sappire milik Naruto. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam kaku saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

~**Naruto P.O.V~**

Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat peristiwa dimana orang yang sangat mirip denganku dan dia tetapi lebih tua sedang berpelukan. Dan apa yang mereka katakana? "Aishiteru, Sasuke" "Aishiteru yo, Naruto" Hah membingungkan. Ahh.. kepala ku pusing.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"siapa kau?" ucap Sasuke dingin pada Naruto karena seenaknya memegang pundaknya. Sedangkan dia sendiri tidak mengenal orang asing tersebut. Saat menatap mata Naruto. dia merasakan perasaan aneh. Tetapi ditepisnya perasaan tersebut. "hah.. aku Naruto, aku melihat mu termenung disini" jawab Naruto. "hn" " Gah.. siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bersedih? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?" Tanya Naruto dengan perempatan di dahinya karena jawaban dari Sasuke. " bukan urusan mu, orang asing" ucap Sasuke ketus dan mulai berdiri untuk pergi.

" hei tunggu, berceritalah kenapa kau bersedih sehingga beban yang kau pikul lebih ringan" cegah Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang perkataan Naruto barusan. "aku membenci anikiku. Dia yang menyebabkan harus tinggal di rumah yang sepi tanpa penghuni. Membuatku kesepian. Aku akan membunuh aniki karena dia telah membantai Clan Uchiha dan Orang tuaku hanya demi kekuatan!" "kau percaya pada perkataannya, hah kau terlalu dangkal memiliki pemikiran" ucap Naruto dengan tenang. "KAU.. KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KU RASAKAN. KESEPIAN MEMBUATKU SESAK. DAN YANG MEMBUAT AKU KESEPIAN ADALAH KAKAK YANG SANGAT KUSAYANGI DAN ALASAN DIA TEGA MEMBANTAI CLAN ADALAH UNTUK MEMPEROLEH KEKUATAN!"teriak Sasuke Kalap. "dan kau percaya pada perkataannya. Tidakkah kau berpikir perbuatan sepert itu mungkin didasari oleh alasan lainnya. Buhan hanya alasan remeh seperti menambah kekuatan!. Kekuatan kita akan bertambah dimana kita sedang berusaha melindungi orang yang kita sayang!" balas Naruto dengan dingin.

'_benarkah apa yang dikatakan bocah pirang tersebut aniki.. apakah kau mempunyai alasan lainnya sehingga tega mambantai clanmu sendiri!' _batin Sasuke mulai tenang.

"sebaiknya kau mencari tau apa alasan anikimu melakukan hal seperti itu, jangan memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal" lanjut Naruto tetapi sekarang suaranya melembut. "baiklah, Naruto aku akan mencari tau alasan kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu dan menyeretnya pulang ke Konoha". '_aku akan tetap menambah kekuatan untuk mengetahui alasanmu aniki, dan akan ku pastikan aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke Konoha!'_. "Nama mu siapa ? daritadi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Naruto karena tidak diberitahu nama Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke " balas Sasuke. "ehm.. apakah kau mau menjadi temanku yang pertama, Sasuke?"ucap Naruto. "eh.. iya Naruto Arigatou"balas Sasuke. "baiklah sampai nanti Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa "pamit Naruto. Ternyata Naruto menyadari hari yang mulai gelap. "ya.. Naruto Jaa ne " Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Dan benang merah diantara mereka mulai terajut.

**~Kitsune N.S~**

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dia merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur dan memikirkan hari ini. '_Sasuke manis sekali tetapi sayang dia hamper tenggelam dalam rantai kebencian'_. "oh ya jam berapa sekarang, aku harus tidur dan besok harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Karna Ku-nee mengajak latihan." Naruto bergegas mencuci muka dan tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya terdengar napas teratur di kamar apartemen tersebut.

~To Be Continue~

Note:

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cuman bisa baca fanfic, akhirnya bisa bikin cerita hehe. Arigatou para reader yang mau baca. Gomen kalau gak berkenan di hati soalnya aku masih Newbie. Ditunggu sran dan kritikannya. Arigatou

Akhir kata RnR ya ..

Pay..pay..


	2. Sparring

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure dan Romance **

**Summary: **_**Uzumaki Naruto yang diabaikan oleh Kaa-sannya sendiri dan tidak dianggap oleh peduduk desa ingin menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya." Aku akan jadi Hokage terhebat-dattebayo"\ "kau belahan jiwaku.. Takkan ku biarkan kau bersedih" \bagaimankah kisahnya ? Strong!Naru and Jenius!Naru ~STRAIGHT~**_

**Warning : banyak typo.. bahasa gak EYD, GENDERSWITCH, yang terpenting fanfic ini NARUFEMSASU! FEM!KYUU**

**NOT LIKE DON'T READ !**

Balasan : Review

: makasi, atas sarannya. Ini Red udah usaha biar gak terlalu di skipe time

rei no kyojin : mungkin Chap depan akan Red jelasin Makasi udah mereview

RepublikP : Ini bukan Fic Incest. Karena Red bukan penyuka Incest. Ini Fanfic Genderswitch.

dragon warior: Mungkin, dan juga Sasuke akan cemburu hehe

El Ghashinia : Terima kasih atas kritik dan Sarannya. Red akan coba perbaiki.

Dan : ini bukan Fic yaoi. Hanya Genderswitch. Cuman Sasuke yang jadi Cewe.

Drack Yellow : Red juga kadang-kadang suka gitu. Salam kenal juga Yellow.

Bagi yang tidak terbalas Reviewnya Gomen ya. Tapi Red baca kok dan juga Fic ini mungkin akan Red publish 2 minggu sekali. Jadi Arigatou sudah mereview fic aneh ini. Dari Red Arigatou

_**Italic **_**= Flashback**

"…." = bicara normal

'_Italic_' = dalam hati

"…" ucapan Bijuu

**~okey let's enjoy the story~**

Chapter 2~

Trang..!

Terdengar dentingan suara benturan kunai dari arah hutan kematian atau Shi no Mori. Hutan yang sangat ditakuti oleh warga desa tersebut telah menjadi tempat berlatih Naruto Uzumaki. **Genjutsu : Yukue Fumei*** Kurama membentuk segel jurus dan seketika area tempat Naruto berlatih seperti diselimuti dinding tak kasat mata untuk menyamarkan area tempat berlatih Naruto. Selama satu tahun ini Naruto dilatih Kurama dan Arashii-jisan di Hutan kematian ini. **Jūryoku Akutibu******* Kurama membentuk segel kembali dan area latihan mendapat gravitasi 250x lebih berat daripada biasanya. Tapi Naruto tidak protes karena dia memang sudah biasa mendapat area yang sudah di manipulasi gravitasinya. Bahkan hampir setiap kali latihan arena selalu dibuat seperti itu. Naruto segera mengaktifkan Rinnegan. Ya, Rinnegan. Naruto memilikinya karena dibangkitkan oleh Arashii sang Rikudou Sennin.

**~KITSUNE A.I~**

~Flashback On~

Sehari setelah Naruto bertemu dengan Kurama

"_Ne, Ku-nee kapan kau mulai melatihku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. "Hn.. Mungkin besok, tapi sebelum itu aku akan member tau siapa ayahmu." Balas Kurama dalam wujud avatarnya. "Benarkah itu, Ku-nee? Memangnya siapa Tou-sanku Ku-nee? Kaa-san tidak mau memberitauku," ucap Naruto dengan wajah murung dikarenakan mengingat perlakuan Kaa-sannya yang tidak mengakui ia sebagai anak. "Hei-hei. Mengapa kau sedih begitu. Jika kau mau tau Tou-san mu sekarang cepat robek setengah kertas segel yang tertempel di depan jeruji besi ini." perintah Kurama pada Naruto. "Tapi apa tidak berbahaya Ku-nee?" "Tidak, percayalah padaku," ujar Kurama yang tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto ia sedang tersenyum tulus. Naruto berjalan kearah jeruji besi yang membelenggu Kyuubi. Sesaat sesudah Naruto tiba didepan jeruji, tiba-tiba tubuhnya diselimuti air seperti tornado kecil dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan kertas segel tersebut. _

_**SREK~**_

_Terdengar bunyi sobekan kertas. Naruto kaget melihat tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Laki-laki yang memiliki surai pirang, bermata Shappire, dan berkulit tan sepertinya. Yang membedakannya hanya tiga pasang kumis yang tidak dimiliki laki-laki tersebut dan tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. "Hei Kurama, lama tidak jumpa? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau masih kesal padaku?" tanya laki-laki tersebut pada Kurama. Kurama hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki yang telah mengurungnya di tubuh Naruto tersebut. "Masih sinis seperti biasa, ne?" balas laki-laki tersebut. _

**~KITSUNE A.I~**

"_Eto, gomen kau siapa ya?" tanya Naruto menyela 'obrolan' tersebut. "Oh kau pasti Naruto ya? Wah, kau sudah besar." "Si-siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Naruto karena kaget laki-laki tersebut mengetahui namanya sedangkan dia tidak mengenal laki-laki tersebut. "Karena aku yang member nama tersebut, Naruto." jawab Minato a.k.a Tou-san Naruto. "Tou-san,, benarkah itu Tou-san?" suara Naruto bergetar menahan tangis dan ia segera menerjang Minato. "Iya Naruto, ini Tou-san mu." Balas Minato memeluk balik anaknya. "Wah-wah ada reuni keluarga di sini. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya sesosok bayangan hitam yang mendekat. "Kakek, kaukah itu?" tanya Kurama yang mendengar suara tersebut. "Ya.. ini aku Kura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" "Aku baik-baik saja, kek. Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini bukankah kau sudah ada di_ _**Shūten**__*****__?" tanya Kurama yang heran melihat kakek tersebut. "Haha, aku harus turun dari __**Shūten**____karena aku diutus oleh Kami-sama untuk menuntun renkarnasiku. Selain itu, istriku juga berenkarnasi menjadi jodohnya." jelas kakek itu panjang lebar. "Siapa itu, Ku-nee?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. "Dia Rikudou Sennin." balas Kurama datar. "APA… BUKANNYA DIA HANYA MITOS?" teriak Naruto menggema. "Aku bukan hanya mitos Naruto. Dan juga untukmu Kura-chan jangan memanggilku dengan nama gelarku. Sepertinya nama asliku mulai dilupakan. Namaku Arashii Kura-chan" Jawab Arashii a.k.a Rikudou Sennin. "Tapi sebelum aku berbicara dengan Naruto, kurasa ada lebih membutuhkan waktu untuk reuni. Bukankah begitu Minato?" "Oh ya.. makasi sudah member waktu Arashii-sama." Ucap Minato. Tring~ Naruto dan Minato sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan putih dimana hanya terdapat dua kursi dan meja yang diatasnya terdapat makanan. "Baiklah Naruto, apa kau masih menyayangi Kaa-sanmu ?" ucap Minato mengejutkan Naruto. "Tentu Tou-san, bukankah dia yang telah melahirkanku?" jawab Naruto. Minato yang mendengar jawaban anaknya tersebut hanya tersenyum miris. Dia ingat bagaimana Kushina yang tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai anak kandungnya. Minato mengetahui itu semua karena cakranya yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto dapat melihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. "Nah, apa cita-cita mu Naru?" tanya Minato. "Aku ingin menjadi Hokage," teriak Naruto lantang._

**~KITSUNE A.I~**

"_Mengapa begitu?" "Agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, seperti Kaa-san, Naruko, Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-nee, dan.. ~Sasuke," jawab Naruto. "Wah, wah anak Tou-san sudah besar ya?" goda Minato pada anaknya. "Oh, iya Naruto. Tou-san ingin memberimu hadiah. Untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-4 kemarin." ucapan Minato kontan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memberinya hadiah. Biasanya saat dia berulang tahun, ia hanya akan dipandang jijik dan akan dikejar-kejar oleh penduduk. __**Fuinjutsu :**__**Sutorēji**__***. **__Boof muncul gulungan didepan Naruto dan Minato. "Naru, caba kau buka gulungan ini." Naruto membuka hadiahnya dan terpampanglah formula dua buah jutsu. "Tou-san ini apa?" "Itu adalah formula Jutsu Hiarishin dan Rasengan. Tou-san ingin Naru untuk membuat ulang formula itu dan mengembangkannya. Kau pasti bisa Naru," ucap Minato. "hikz-.. hikz,.. Arigatou Tou-san. Hikz.." Naruto tiba-tiba menangis. "Hei kau kenapa, Naru?" "Naru, hanya bahagia Tou-san. Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang Naru dapatkan. Arigatou Tou-san." "Sama-sama Naru. Oh iya ayo kita kembali. Pasti mereka –Kurama dan Arashii- sudah menunggu kita." ~Tring~_

"_Kau sudah kembali, Minato" ucap Arashii saat melihat Naruto dan Minato sudah kembali. "Oh iya Minato waktu kita hampir habis disini. Kami-sama sudah memanggil kita untuk pergi." ujar Arashii pada Minato. Minato menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai berbicara kepada anaknya. "Naruto, kau adalah renkarnasiku. Maka dari itu, kau ditugaskan Kami-sama untuk menjaga dunia ini dan membawa kedamaian. Kau mengerti Naruto?" tanya Arashii kepada Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kudengar kau berulang tahun kemarin. Jadi, aku akan memberikan hadiah kepadamu. Pejamkan matamu, Naru" Naruto memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik dan kembali membukanya saat Arashii menyuruh membuka matanya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat aliran chakra dari ayahnya dan Arashii. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Naru?" tanya Arashii, "Naru, bisa melihat aliran chakra Tou-san dan Arashii-sama." jawab Naruto. "Hoho, jangan memanggilku dengan surffix-sama, Naru. Anggaplah aku kakekmu. Ternyata mata itu cocok pada mu. Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu."__** Fuinjutsu :**__**Sutorēji**__*****__ muncul gulungan didepat Arashii. Arashii menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan meneteskan darahnya pada gulungan tersebut. Gulungan itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Pedang itu memiliki warna putih dengan ujung berwarna sedikit hitam. Panjang pedangnya adalah 55 cm dan lebarnya 8 cm. Pegangan pedang berwarna biru dengan ujung memiliki bentuk kepala Athena Dewi perang~Yunani) berwarna merah kecoklat-coklatan. Pada tengah pedang atau sisi tajam pedang tersebut memiliki gambar 7 helai bunga sakura dan dibawah bunga tersebut terukir huruf kanji __伝説的な要__素__(_**Densetsu-tekina Yōso**_). "Itu adalah pedang _**Densetsu-tekina yōso**_*. Pedang tersebut merupakan pedang elemen yang bisa kau kombinasikan dengan semua elemen termasuk elemen kegelapan (__**Yami no Jutsu**__). Pedang tersebut mengandung bulu Phoenix (Burung api), sisik Seiryuu (Naga air), taring Byakko (Macan angin), dan pecahan tempurung Genbu (Kura-Kura tanah). Walaupun pedang tersebut terlihat kecil, sebenarnya memiliki berat lebih berat daripada mengangkat 10 gunung. Dan Kura-chan, ku harap kau mau membantu Naruto untuk menguasai mata dan pedang itu." perintah Arashii. "Terima kasih Arashi-jiji," ucap Naruto. "Gunakan sebaik-baiknya kekuatan yang aku berikan, Naru. Karena tugasmulah untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia." ujar Arashii, "Nah, Minato mari kita pergi."lanjutnya. Minato memeluk Naruto dan berbisik, "Tou-san akan kembali Naru. Jadi jangan bersedih." "Oke.. Tou-san. Sampai jumpa." Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, tubuh Minato dan Arashii perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang. "Aku pasti akan melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama, Arashii-jiji. Dan Tou-san aku pasti akan melindungi Kaa-san dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Arigatou, sudah mau menjadi Tou-san bagi Naru." Tekad Naruto. Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tulus. "Naruto, nee-san belum memberimu hadiah. Ini hadiah dari nee-san." Kurama mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Apa itu Ku-nee?" tanya Naruto. "Itu adalah gulungan Kuchiyose. Sekarang coba tulis namamu dengan darah di gulungan itu." Perintah Kurama pada Naruto. Naruto mengigit ibu jarinya dan menuliskan namanya digulungan tersebut. "Nah, kau bisa memanggil hewan kuchiyosemu tapi setelah kau bisa mengontrol chakramu. Aku akan tidur." "Ha'i, ha'i dasar rubah pemalas." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari Mindscapenya._

~Flashback Off~

**~KITSUNE A.I~**

Naruto bersama Kurama sedang berlatih taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Selama 1 tahun Naruto berlatih, Naruto sudah bisa berjalan di air, memanjat pohon secara vertical tanpa menggunakan tangan, dia juga sudah bisa menguasai 5 elemen karena Rinnegan. Naruto masih membuat formula baru dengan bantuan formula jutsu Tou-sannya.

Naruto mulai menyerang Kurama dengan Taijutsunya. Naruto berlari menuju Kurama, menendangnya secara vertikal. Tetapi Kurama dapat membloknya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan didepan mukannya. Naruto yang serangannya gagal, meloncat mundur. Naruto mulai menyerang Kurama dengan Taijutsu clan Uzumaki. Gerakan yang seakan membabi buta tetapi searah dan mengandalkan kecepatan. Kurama yang melihat Naruto menggunakan Taijutsu Uzumaki mulai mempersiapkan diri. Naruto berlari dan menendang perut Kurama tetapi dapat diblok dengan mudah. Selanjutnya Naruto hampir memukul kepala Kurama tapi perut Naruto sudah ditendang oleh Kurama. Tiba-tiba Kurama berhenti. Melihat Kurama berhenti, Naruto menjadi bingung. "Heh.. kau keluar. Untuk apa kau terus bersembunyi di balik pohon?" ucap Kurama tiba-tiba. Setelah Kurama berkata seperti itu, dari balik pohon terdapat bayangan hitam yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dan setelah bayangan tersebut dikenai cahaya terlihatlah, seorang gadis seumuran dengan Naruto. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, memakai baju biru dongker dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di belakangnya dan rok warna putih diatas lutut. Gadis tersebut mengingatkan Naruto pada … "Sasuke," ucap Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, karena ketahuan mengintip oleh rekan Naruto. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. "Eh, aku tadi melihatmu didekat danau. Aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak mendengarku. Yah aku mengikutimu sampai kesini dan melihatmu berlatih dengan err.. " "Kurama, namanya Kurama dan dia sedang ada di dalam bunshinku." Naruto memperkenalkan Kurama pada Sasuke. "Bersama Kurama-san." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto hanya angguk-angguk kepala saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Naruto, bolehkah aku ikut berlatih dengan kalian. Aku ingin kuat agar bisa menyeret Aniki untuk pulang." tanya Sasuke. "Eh, bagaimana Kurama apa kau mau mengajarinya?" "Hah.. baiklah. Sekarang Naru, buat satu bunshin lagi dan aku akan mengalirkan cakraku pada bunshinmu." **Bunshin no Jutsu** ~Boof~ muncul satu bunshin lagi dan menyerupai bunshin sebelumnya. "Kau, Sasuke sekarang ikut aku." "Ha'I wakatta," Sasuke dan Kurama 2 meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama 1.

Matahari kini sudah ada di ufuk barat, Naruto dan Kurama sudah selesai berlatih. Kini tinggal menunggu Sasuke dan Kurama 2 datang. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Kurama 2 datang. KAI~ Boof 2 bunshin Naruto menghilang dan meninggalkan asap putih. "Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ramen?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala leh Sasuke.

**~KITSUNE A.I~**

~Skip time 2 tahun kemudian~

Sudah 3 tahun Naruto dan Sasuke (Sasuke 2 tahun) berlatih dengan Kurama. Latihan yang dilakukan oleh mereka bahkan bisa dikategorikan seperti neraka. Setiap pagi mereka berlari mengelilingi Konoha 200x. Selanjutnya push-up 500x, shit-up 500x. Itu hanya pemanasan saja, untuk selanjutnya mereka akan berlatih sparring dengan Kurama. Seperti saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke masing-masing melawan bunshin Naruto yang sudah dikuasai oleh Kurama.

~Place Naruto with Kurama 1~

"Ku-nee, apa Arashii-jiji akan datang melihat latihanku? Aku belum menguasai Yami." tanya Naruto pada Kurama sebelum memulai latihannya. "Mana ku tahu." jawab Kurama acuh. "Aku datang, Naruto." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto dan Kurama. Suara tersebut berasal dari Arashii yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kurama berdiri. "Jiji~" Naruto berlari dan memeluk Arashii. Arashii yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Naruto dan membelai rambutnya. "Hehe.. cepatlah kau sparring dengan Kurama-chan. Jiji ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan Yami." "Ha'i Wakatta"

**Rinnegan. **Naruto dan Kurama mengambil jarak dan memikirkan cara untuk menyerang lawan. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda **Taijutsu clan Uzumaki***. Naruto berlari kearah Kurama dengan menggenggam kunai. Dia mengayunkan kunai pada Kurama dan dapat diblok dengan mudah oleh Kurama. Naruto memukul lengan Kurama dan Kurama menenadang perut Naruto. Naruto dan Kurama melompat ke belakang. Naruto membuat segel tangan,

**Ka****ton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

~Place Sasuke with Kurama 2~

"Sasuke pasang kuda-kuda, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu setelah 2 tahun kau berlatih," perintah Kurama. "Ha'i Wakatta!" balas Sasuke langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Kurama juga sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Sasuke menyerang Kurama menggunakan **Taijutsu khas Uchiha***. Terkesan tenang dan tidak membabi buta tetapi mematikan. Kurama agak kewalahan karena Sasuke sudah menggunakan **Taijutsu clan Uchiha**. Kurama mulai menggunakan **Taijutsu clan Yoko*****. **Kini keadaan berbalik, Sasuke mulai kewalahan melawan Kurama. Sasuke dan Kurama mengambil jarak 10 meter kebelakang. **Sharingan** mata Sasuke mulai berubah dari hitam kelam menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Sasuke melakukan segel tangan, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Elemen Api******* muncul bola api raksasa dari mulut Sasuke mengarah cepat ke Kurama. Kurama yang melihat Sasuke mulai menggunakan Ninjutsu, juga melakukan segel tangan, **Katon: Hibarashi No Jutsu*** dinding api yang terbentuk menghalangi bola api raksasa tersebut. Melihat serangannya yang dapat ditahan, Sasuke mulai membentuk segel tangan lagi, **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu*******, peluru api berdesing melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kurama saat Kurama sudah selesai dengan jutsunya. **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu***** **naga api muncul dari mulut Kurama dan mengarah ke Sasuke. Naga api dan peluru api berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan asap yang tebal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribuan burung dari arah sasuke dan **Chidori **Sasuke berlari kearah Kurama dengan tangan yang sudah diselimuti oleh petir. Suara ribut dari Chidori membuat burung-burung berterbangan. Kurama juga membentuk **Rasengan **dan mengarahkannya ke Sasuke. Chidori dan Rasengan bertabrakan. Kurama dan Sasuke terlempar ke belakang. Kedunya masih bisa berdiri tegak. "Hah..hah..hah.." Sasuke sudah terengah-engah sedangkan Kurama terlihat masih segar bugar (Jelas dia kan Bijuu. Apalagi dia ekor Sembilan, ckaranya gak terbatas :D). "Kurasa, kita sudahi saja. Kau sudah semakin hebat. Lagi pula hari sudah akan sore, ayo kita ke tempat Naruto. Sekalian istirahat." "Ha'i," Kurama melakukan shunsin dari angin meninggalkan asap putih dengan dedaunan. Sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan shunsin api yang meninggalkan asap putih yang dikelilingi api biru.

~back Naruto place~

Saat terdengar suara burung akibat Chidori Sasuke, Naruto dan Kurama sedang beradu Kenjutsu. Naruto dengan pedang **Densetsu-tekina**nya sedangkan Kurama dengan Katana yang dipinjaminya dari Arashii. **Kenjutsu: ****Mikadzuki Surasshu**Naruto menambahkan chakra angin pada pedangnya dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal. Muncul angin berupa bulan sabit yang mengarah pada Kurama. Kurama yang melihat itu membentuk segel tangan, **Katon: Hibarashi No Jutsu*** muncul dinding api yang menghalangi laju tebasan pedang Naruto. Naruto membuat segel tangan **Futon: Fuuhachiryudan No Jutsu*** delapan peluru naga menembus dinding api Kurama, dan menimbulkan asap tebal. Asap telah hilang tetapi Kurama sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. "Hehe… hebat kau bocah!" oh, ternyata Kurama ada di atas pohon. Tadi senelum peluru naga mengenai dinding apinya, dia sudah berpindah ke atas pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Kurama membentuk segel tangan, **Katon: Karyuu Endan***** **misil naga api melaju cepat kearah Naruto. **Gakidō** misil naga tersebut seolah-olah terserap seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata didepan Naruto. Naruto mulai membuat segel tangan, **Katon: Shieshien no Jutsu**, 4 dinding api mengurung Kurama yang kini sudah turun dari pohon. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat segel tangan kembali, **Doton: Yumi Numa* **muncul lumpur hisap dibawah tanah yang dipijak Kurama. Naruto membuat segel tangan yang berbeda di kedua tangannya, **Katon: Kumoryu Kaingiri No Jutsu*** di tangan kanannya dan **Fuuton: Daittoppa*** ditangan kirinya. **Sutansu Kumiawase: Tojikome Jigoku******* Kurama tidak dapat mengelak dari serangan gabungan Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan BOOF~ bunshin Naruto menghilang. "Hah…hah… hah.." Prok.. Prok.. "Kemajuanmu sangat pesat, Naruto. Jiji bangga padamu." Ucap Arashii. "Arigatou Jiji," "Nah, sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Nanti Jiji akan mengajarkanmu menemui Yami." "Hai' Jiji~"

Sasuke yang memang sudah ada di sana sejak Naruto menggunakan **Gakidō**hanya mematung tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Naruto. '_Kekuatan Naruto meningkat pesat, aku masih lemah dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Aku harus giat berlatih_' batinnya. "Suke, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Naruto. "Hn.." jawab Sasuke. "Gah… Dasar Teme" "Hn.. Dobe"

"Naruto, Jiji sudah membuat Air Terjun Kebenaran (Shinjitsu no taki: 真実の滝) untuk bertemu Yami. Sekarang bersiaplah." "Ha'i jiji."

"Teme, Kura-nee dimana?" tanya Naruto. "Mungkin dia sudah kembali, karena kelelahan." Jawab Sasuke. "Oh.. kau mau ikut aku?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, bolehlah" Naruto dan Sasuke menuju Air Terjun Kebenaran. Disana sudah berdiri Arashii. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah datang mari kita mulai." Ucap Arashii. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung bersiap. "Nah, Naruto sekarang kamu duduk di tengah air dan pejamkan matamu. Konsentrasi dan masuklah kealam bawah sadarmu, temui Yami." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Sekitar 5 menit dia menutup mata, dia merasakan chakra yang mendekat padanya. Naruto membuka matanya dan ….

**~TBC~**

Note:

Yey.. Red updet tepat waktu kan.?*lirik kalender. Semoga minna-san suka ma Fanfic ku ini. Chapter kali ini Red punya jutsu buatan Red sendiri. Dan juga Red ngira Rikudou Sennin hanya gelar, sama seperti Kyuubi no Yoko. Oh iya, Kurama yang sparring dengan Sasuke an Naruto hanya bunshin yang diberi chakra oleh Kurama 50 %, dan Arashii memang selalu mengikutidan melihat setiap latihan dari Naruto & Sasuke. Terima kasih atas Review yang kemarin. Maaf kalau Fic ini tidak menyenangkan. Red juga agak khawatir dengan adegan sparringnya. Red belum terlalu bisa bikin adegan begituan. Jadi sekali lagi Arigatou minna. Yang terakhir RnR please. Ditunggu Kritik dan Saran yang membangun.


End file.
